


Raptor's Chronicles

by Redtail53



Series: Bird of Prey [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redtail53/pseuds/Redtail53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100-ish word drabbles based off 100 random words, 5 at a time.</p><p>WARNING: Contains minor spoilers for my "Bird of Prey" series. Team fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raptor's Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> There are spoilers for my "Bird of Prey" series, both for chapters and stories that haven't been posted yet. I wanted to wait before posting this, but that always fails. Definitions are at the end of each chapter.
> 
> This is meant as challenge for me to express something well in as little words as possible, and as a character study for my "Raptor" series.
> 
> Updates WILL be sporadic.

**Obscurest**

They never looked up.

He noticed that early on in his life; granted people usually got wise and started looking up, and that's usually when he switched hiding places – that or they were dead before they got wise. As a toddler, he learned that high places were the safest. The attic of his childhood home, or at the orphanage, anything he could manage to climb without help from Barney.

Later in life, as a sniper and a spy, being high and having superhuman eyesight – it became more than an escape.

It became part of who Clint Barton was – The Hawk.

**Audacity**

It wasn't his fault things had gone sideways. He simply reacted in the way he thought to be the best way to complete the mission. Whether or not the word 'complete' had the same meaning as the council was, again, not his problem.

Except it was, cause why else would be freezing his butt off, watching snow fall on the other side of the planet because he made a choice the others didn't agree with. Coulson trusted him, and Fury… well, was Fury. The Council was pissed; ranting endlessly about his outrageous audacity.

So, why did he save the Black Widow?

**Birefringence**

"Why are we out here again?"  
"Because it's fun, Tony," Bruce said as he poked the fire.  
"We're in the forest, with nothing but a fire and blankets to keep us warm."  
Steve came up carrying more wood, "You're the one that wanted an adventure."  
"Not what I had in mind, Cap-sicle." He sighed and glanced at Natasha, who was whittling away at the piece of wood. His eyes averted themselves just behind her head, to see a pair of glowing eyes. He stared at them, slight fear showing in his eyes.

Natasha didn't look up, "Stop stalking, Clint."

He cursed.

**Tenement**

He's lived a lot of places over the years, but none of them were really home – just simply places he slept.

First, there was home… well, his childhood home. He doesn't really remember it.  
Then, there was the orphanage, which he also doesn't really remember, along with Xaiver's School.  
Then there was Carson's Carnival of Traveling Wonders. He was there the longest during his childhood. He can't say that he remembers much of that either.  
Then came Dan and Mary's. Then he was on the street and whatever hotel room he could afford for a night.

As an adult, he had an apartment, his barracks at HQ and the Helicarrier. But that wasn't home either. Home, he'd discovered, wasn't in a set place.

Home was wherever Natasha was.

**Slimly**

Tony liked to call him fat, a lot.

Clint just laughed as stated that this fat can still kill you with one finger. The truth is, he weighed a bit more than Tony, which is what started all this. In reality, Tony was fatter than Clint for one reason; Clint had almost no fat on him. He, in fact, had trouble keeping warm in cold climates – which is why he hated the cold for any reason. Clint tried to explain this to Tony once. Once. Anymore wasn't worth it.

The truth is; Clint is all muscle, lean muscle. He knew very well, that muscle weighed more than fat.

**Author's Note:**

> Obscurest - shrouded in or hidden by darkness  
> Audacity - bold or arrogant disregard of normal restraints  
> Birefringence - the refraction of light in an anisotropic material (as calcite) in two slightly different directions to form two rays; REFRACT  
> Tenement - a house used as a dwelling; residence  
> Slimly – (Slim) of small diameter or thickness in proportion to the height or length; slender


End file.
